


Why Must I Be Damned?

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Demon!Tom, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon that wanted Possessed!Tom being super rough with Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Must I Be Damned?

Tom did really try to keep his demonic powers at bay, he really did. But every time he and Tord got into a really bad fight, he couldn’t help that his darkness came out. Nor could he help that when it did, he had no control over it. 

“Okay, I’ve gone too far, I need to bring myself back.” Tom said, trying not to panic. “Fuck! I can’t, he feels so good and tight around me.” The demon in him groaned demonically, thrusting his cock into Tord’s ripped apart hole. Tord was sobbing, his throat raw from the screaming and yelling at Tom to stop, his asshole bleeding and hurting really bad. The demon roughly fucked the Norwegian, blood smearing all over his cock, his nails digging into Tord’s ass, making it bleed.

“Tom.. Please, stop. I know you can hear me, you need to stop. Please, Tom, I’m sorr-” Tord was caught off as the demon forced his mouth shut with his powers. 

“Why would I want to stop, when fucking you feels so good? I think I just might do this more to you.” Tom demonically whispered into Tord’s ear, biting down on his shoulder, making more tears fall down his face. The demon roughly forced his cock in and out of Tord’s hole, not breaking the rhythm of his thrusts, and not hitting the Norwegian’s prostate, there was no way he was going to give his toy pleasure. No, it was all about pleasuring himself. 

“Fucking Hell, I’m gonna cum from how tight and great you feel. Almost like fucking Heaven.” The demon laughed grimly, letting go of Tord’s mouth to hear him scream in agony. “Ahh, fuck yes. Take it all in you dirty little fuck.” He said as he came inside the Norwegian, blood and cum mixing together as it ran down Tord’s thighs. The demon laughed manically before letting Tom take control again.

“Shit, shit, fuck, fuck. Tord, I’m so sorry. Shh, it’s okay this never happened.” Tom softly sobbed as he saw what he had done, Tord didn’t deserve this, he was shaking badly, his asshole was bloody and cum filled. The Jehovah used his powers to clean and heal the Norwegian, dressing him back into his clothes, teleporting him back to his room, wiping his memories, and forcing him to sleep. Tom sat where he had forced himself onto Tord, tears streaming down his face. He stood up, walking over to the front door. He opened it and disappeared into the night, as long as he was far away from Tord, he couldn’t hurt him, the demon in him couldn’t hurt him either.


End file.
